littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Long to Reign Over Us
Long to Reign Over Us' is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 1st case of the game. It is the first case set in Europe. Plot During opening sequence of Europe, an American young woman named Emma Roye (portrayed by Emma Roberts) is chased by the mysterious anarchist and attempt to call the police, but the phone is dead down. She tries to hide in the cabin before the anarchist found her and Emma screams in horror. Year later...September 5, 2109 during 22th century. At the International Investigation Bureau's European Headquarter, Stephanie Wilcox introduced the player, who was newly promoted from Azure Peaks Police Department, to Chief Abraham Fowler, former field agent and player's old friend, who informed the player about a series of anarchy plaguing Europe prior to their arrival. Anabel and the player then were sent to patrol Westminster Metropolis, where the maid Nia Cadwallader screams at sight of Prince Henry, heir to the British royal family, who seemingly stabbed to death. The five people were labelled as suspects: Cuthbert Spenceley (British bank clerk), Prince Edward (member of royal family), Giovanni Paparella (anarchist member), Queen Anne IV (Queen of England), and Nia Cadwallader (the maid). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player investigating the crime scene in British chateau, looking for something at the basement. Suddenly, they heard the noise, but it's nothing happening and while still investigating, Anabel see something on the ground and felt the evil hands touching her legs. Anabel screams when the monster drags her within, but the player saved her by stomping on the hand with wood plank, letting her go. Chief Fowler realizing that someone prevent them from the crime scene before they continues to works. Mid-investigation, Prince Edward attempted to arrest Anabel and the player. The team's historian, Rosamund Davis, protected them by using an ancient British law which allowed them to investigate until sunset. The player gathered enough evidence on time to arrest Nia Cadwallader for the murder. Nia initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Nia said her sister was kidnapped by an anarchist party, who blackmailed her into doing the things that would eventually lead to his death, but she did not know at the time that it would kill him to save her. In order to save her sister, Nia told the prince to meet her at Westminster Metropolis, where she then grab the kitchen knife and stabbed him on his back to death. Before they handcuffing on her, Nia points the gun on her head, saying that her sister will be live happily without her, telling them to keep her quiet from being a crybaby before she shoot herself and committed suicide to spare her sister's life, leaving everyone in shock and horror. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (1/6), the team investigated who ordered Nia to kill the prince and committed suicide to save her sister's life. In Westminster Metropolis, they found a page in which the anarchist threatened Nia to kill her sister and ordered her to kill Henry. Per Davis, the page belonged to an ancient manuscript about a long lost cult, whose mark matched Giovanni Paparella's necklace. Giovanni claimed not to know about the anarchy's threat before being put in custody. Meanwhile, the team investigated the theater to look for Edward's lost phone, which they found. Per Henri and his assistant Taraji, the phone showed that Cuthbert Spenceley was financing Prince Edward to support the unification of all European states' history into "Republic of European Resistance" in an upcoming continental referendum. With Giovanni released due to lack of solid evidence, Chief Fowler ordered Anabel to remain in Britain to monitor Giovanni while the player would report to Germany, since the aforementioned manuscript was found at an auction in Frankfurt. Summary Victim *'Prince Henry' Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Nia Cadwallader' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Earl Grey tea. *The suspect wears red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Earl Grey tea. *The suspect participate horse racing. *The suspect quotes Isaac Newton. *The suspect wears red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Earl Grey tea. *The suspect quotes Isaac Newton. *The suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Earl Grey tea. *The suspect participate horse racing. *The suspect quotes Isaac Newton. *The suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Earl Grey tea. *The suspect participate horse racing. *The suspect quotes Isaac Newton. *The suspect wears red rose. *The suspect's blood type is B+. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Earl Grey tea. *The killer participate horse racing. *The killer quotes Isaac Newton. *The killer wears red rose. *The killer's blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images